Protagonists
by Oshiidesu
Summary: Hideyoshi gets saved by a mysterious man in a mask. Unbeknownst to him, he may or may not have triggered a series of events that might end the world. A story of love, action, and adorable Hide. Warning for: Some gore, swearing, and violence.


It started seven years ago.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, a junior high student at the time, looked at the strange birthmark on the palm of his hand curiously. It had been doing this weird thing where it would glow a light blue before returning back to normal for the past two minutes now. He wondered...

"Hide-kun. Are you listening?"

Hideyoshi, also known as Hide, looked up at his childhood friend and lightly scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Totally." But his friend was giving him that look. That puppy dog look. Yoriko Kosaka was the master of the puppy dog look which had mostly anybody swooning and giving her whatever she wanted.

"Tell me what's wrong. You always pay attention to my stories. Please?" She begged, blinking those big brown eyes at him. "Fine." Hide sighed, knowning he was unable to resist the power of The Great Yoriko-chan. He looked around a bit before he quickly showed her his hand, which started glowing once again.

"Ah. I see. It's your birthmark." Yoriko nodded slowly, absorbing the information carefully. Hide shook his head as he put his glove back on. Why did Yoriko call it a birthmark when it was so weird looking. First of all, it was on the palm of his hand. Second of all, it was shaped in a obvious 'P' shape. And third of all, it would often glow at random times. So, it wasn't a birthmark.

Hide was about to respond when a blonde kid slammed the classroom door open.

"Kaneki-senpai is fighting Nishio-senpai out front! Hurry!"

The classroom went hectic the moment the student ran away to tell the news to the next class. Ken Kaneki, the school's mysterious bookworm, was actually going to fight Nishiki Nishio, the school's annoying asshole. "We should go check to make sure Kaneki-senpai is going to be okay." Hide said as he got up out of his chair.

Yoriko nodded and followed Hide out of the classroom as he started speedwalking to catch up with the rest. "It is only natural to be worried about your future husband." Yoriko said which caused Hide to stop mid step and blush.

"How did-" Hide started but Yoriko stopped him and showed her sickingly sweet smile. "Don't think I don't see what you draw in your notebook," Yoriko said as she skipped happily ahead of him "Hideyoshi Kaneki-san."

Hideyoshi blushed a bright red as he followed Yoriko. Okay, he had a crush on Ken Kaneki. So what? It's just like the crushes girls in shoujo mangas have on that one mysterious magical demon guy. It's not like he saw himself getting married and having little KaneHide babies with him in a few years or something.

It was just for now.

The fight took place right at the entrance of the school. Yoriko and Hide slithered their way to the front of the crowd and looked on. Nishio-senpai looked extremely pissed. His face was red, his glasses were a bit crooked, and his hair looked a bit messy. "You asshole! Wipe that smug look off your face!" Nishio yelled. Kaneki just looked at him, a bored look on his face as if he could care less.

Nishio growled and swung the first punch which Kaneki quickly blocked with his hand. "Is that all you have, Nishio-kun." Kaneki said innocently with a smile. Hide almost swooned. Why was Kaneki so awesome? It had be illegal to be that awesome. Nishio swung his other fist around which Kaneki caught easily.

Nishio's eyes seemed to widen for a second before he kicked Kaneki in the stomach which seemed to catch him off guard. A few gasps were heard while others cheered louder. Hide was one of those people who gasped.

"Poor, weak Kaneki." Nishio circled around the bookworm. "I bet you could have done better than this if your mom taught you better." Kaneki grit his teeth. "Shut up, Nishio." Kaneki balled up his fists. "What are you going to do?," Nishio leaned down and smirked "Bastard child."

After that. All hell broke loose.

Dark tentacles burst from Kaneki's back all of a sudden, sending some students to their butts. Hide tightly held onto Yoriko as the air around them threatend to send them back as well. Hide looked up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw none other than Ken Kaneki with a wicked smile on his face with one black and red eye.

Suddenly, Hide's hand burned. It burned hotter than hell itself. Hide quickly took off his gloves and stared down at his "birthmark". It was glowing brighter than ever before and it was burning so badly. He looked back up and saw Kaneki staring at him. Staring straight at him.

Kaneki was reaching out to him and that's when Hide noticed it. Kaneki had the same "birthmark" as him but on his left hand, unlike Hide's which was on his right hand. Instead of a bright blue, Kaneki's was glowing a bright red.

Hide didn't know why but he felt himself reaching for Kaneki's hand also. The burning was none noticable as he stared into Kaneki's two different eyes which were enchanting in their own way.

Their hands were almost touching when Kaneki was suddenly taken away from him.

"We have to go, Kaneki. The CCG are here!" Nishio said as kept grabbing Kaneki. Next thing Hide knew, Kaneki was running away with Nishio as some CCG guards ran after them. Hide soon became aware of the whispers that were surrounding him and he looked around, confused. Why were they pointing at him?

"So he's it?"

"No way."

"Nagachika of all people?!"

"I thought that story was fake."

Hide looked at Yoriko in confusion, hoping she would explain. "Your hand, Hide-kun." Yoriko pointed to his right hand which Hide quickly covered up. His heart was racing, his hands were shaking. Why were they so worried about his birthmark? Was it that ugly?

A tall shadow suddenly stood before Hide. The guy had short black hair with some stubble on his chin. "Come with me, Hideyoshi." The guy said, a cold look on his face. They guy was clearly from the CCG considering he happen to come to him now. The mystery man held out his hand for Hide to take which he took without question. This guy was from the CCG. Who would have questioned him?

Mystery guy led him through the school and to the headmaster's office. Hide happen to look out the window and gaped when he noticed that the news cars were already there, ready to get the full story. Hide turned his attention to the guy before him after he cleared his throat.

"You may not know me but my name is Matsuri Washuu. I am 17 more years older than you so that makes me your big brother." Matsuri said with a small smirk on his face. "My...brother? I don't have a brother." Hide said nervously. What was this guy getting at? Matsuri kneeled down so he was about eye to eye with Hide. "That's a long story. But I need to tell you about that little mark on your hand. See, it's really important-" Matsuri began but was interrupted when the door slammed open.

With her hair in a messy brown bun, there stood his mom. Touko Nagachika, a tough business woman and hardworking mom. "You stay away from my son, Washuu." Touko said, a look of fury on her face as she marched over and took Hide's hand. "Don't worry, mother." Matsuri started. "I'm not your mother." Touko interrupted. Matsuri put on his tough mask again and sat on the edge of the desk.

"I do not see why you are hiding him away from his destiny, Nagachika-san. He has Washuu blood in him. And if he can use his prophesied power the way we tell him to then we can get rid of those monsters. He was almost attacked by one today." Matsuri explained.

Was he talking about Kaneki-senpai?

"You are not corrupting my son. Now do the thing, Washuu." Touko had this dark look in her eyes as she said this, which made Hide scoot even closer to her. Matsuri rolled his eyes and took out what seemed to be a camera.

"Say cheese, my dearest younger brother."

There was a flash of a bright light and when Hide came to, he was in his mom's car resting his head in Yoriko's lap.

"Where am I?" Hide asked.

"The car. You...passed out earlier in class."

"Really?" Hide asked. That made sense. The last thing he remembered was being in class, talking to Yoriko, before he ended up here. It made perfect sense.

"Hide. My akihiko. How do you feel about leaving plain ol' Osaka and moving to Tokyo?" Touko asked. Hide bit his lip. "What about my friends?" Hide asked as he turned his head and looked up at Yoriko. "Don't worry. You can call them and visit from time to time. Yoriko is coming with us though. Her family has agreed to moving to Tokyo also." Touko said, her voice wavering a bit.

Hide closed his eyes and shrugged. "That's fine." Hide agreed, glad that his best friend was coming with him. But his head did hurt a lot. Did he hit his head?

When they got home, Hide's mom ordered him to start packing up. Hide's dad, Hiroko Nagachika, helped him pack up his stuff also. By the end of the month, they were ready to head to Tokyo.

As all of them headed off to their new life in Tokyo, Yoriko's moving truck following them, Hide looked up at the sky and smiled. He felt like it was going to be a good thing. Unbeknownst to him, his "birthmark" was starting to glow again.

But that was six years ago. It's now the year 2020 and Hideyoshi Nagachika is a proud, 19-year-old college student.


End file.
